Prisioner's Passion
by Lady Integra Hellsing
Summary: Sakura se va a casar, pero surgen dudas y problemas antes de dar el paso... TERMINADO
1. Prisioner's Passion ANGST

**Antes de empezar a leer: Este fic está hecho en uno de mis momentos de locura en medio de la clase de filosofía XD Así que ya os podeis imaginar qué sale... Bueno, avisar que contiene escenas no aptas para menores, así que ya estais avisados. Ciao!**

**_PRISIONER'S PRISON  
_**

Han pasado ocho años desde que Sakura se convirtió en dueña de las cartas. Ahora ella tenía 21 años y era toda una belleza. Su pelo creció bastante, su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una preciosa chica.

SAKURA: Estoy muy nerviosa Tomoyo, en una semana la boda!

TOMOYO: Vamos mujer, tú quieres a Yukito, no?

SAKURA: Sí... bueno, tengo que confesarte que no estoy muy segura de ello.

TOMOYO: Eso son los nervios. Vamos, pruébate este otro! Voy a buscar la cámara!

SAKURA: Me seguirás grabando hasta que muera, verdad?

TOMOYO: Je.

Sakura se probó el siguiente vestido de novia que tenía encima de la cama de su cuarto. Le quedaba realmente bien. Mientras se miraba en el espejo, entró Syaorang por la puerta, observándola detenidamente.

SAKURA: Syaorang! Qué haces aquí?

SYAORANG: Te he traido un poco de agua, debes estar cansada ya.

SAKURA: Oh, gracias.

Sakura se bebió el agua de un golpe, notando como resbalaba por su garganta. Sintió que se le nublaba la vista, empezaba a marearse y se cayó encima del pecho de Syaorang. Estaba inconsciente.

Se despertó al cabo de unas horas, en una habitación desconocida. Estaba tendida encima de una cama de matrimonio, llena de almohadas. Era una habitación grande, pero no demasiado lujosa. Cuando se dio cuenta, notó como su tobillo estaba sujeto a una fuerte cadena, manteniéndola bien sujeta a la cama. Vio como la cadena le daba opción de moverse un poco por la sala. Entonces vio a Syaorang. Estaba sentado en un sofá de delante, mirándosela con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se fue acercando a ella, despacio y sin dejar de mirársela.

SYAORANG: Vaya... veo que te has despertado pronto... Estás muy linda con ese vestido... Pero la tentación es demasiado.

SAKURA: (Asustada) Qué haces!

Syaorang sacó unas esposas de su pantalón y ató a la chica a la fuerza al cabezal de la cama. La mantuvo immobilizada. Con fuerza tiró de la parte delantera del vestido, rajándolo entero hasta dejarla medio desnuda, con tan sólo la ropa interior y las medias a media pierna blancas que llevaba. Lo tiró en el suelo en un arrebato de furia, y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

SAKURA: Pero qué haces? No, déjame! Qué pasa con Yukito?

SYAORANG: Tómalo como un regalo de boda...

Syaorang empezó a besarla, dejándola sin aliento. Mientras, iba sacándole el sujetador deprisa, dejando al aire esos pechos que tanto deseaba. Se los acarició, apretándolos con fuerza entre sus manos. Bajó sus labios por el cuello de ella, pasando por el pecho... el vientre... hasta que llegó a las braguitas. Se las sacó de golpe, abriéndola de piernas. Empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna, con suavidad... Seguía besando su vientre, lamiéndolo.

SAKURA: No... No, para.

SYAORANG: Dices que pare, pero parece que te está gustando...

SAKURA: Uh.

SYAORANG: No pasará mucho tiempo que vendrás a pedirme que te de más de esto... jeje Por eso tengo que enseñarte lo que se siente...

Finalmente Syaorang se desnudó tambien y se puso encima de ella. Consiguió lo que se proponía, entrar dentro de ella con furia, sentir como suspiraba, como dejaba ir gritos de placer...

Terminado, la chica se quedó dormida y medio llorando en la cama. Él se fue a duchar y preparar la cena. Vistió a la chica con una camisa de él y sin ponerle nada más (Syaorang qué quereis, no tenía bragas limpias para ella.)

SYAORANG: Vamos, come un poco.

SAKURA: No tengo hambre.

SYAORANG: No tengo más remedio.

Syaorang cogió la barbilla de la chica con fuerza, cogió una cuchara llena de papilla y se la puso en la boca a la fuerza. Algo de comida cayó por su cara, mientras sus manos intentaban coger con fuerza los brazos del chico.

SYAORANG: Mírate, pareces una niña pequeña con toda esa comida... Vamos, come más o te morirás.

SAKURA: (Me moriré...? Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi...? Puede que... )

Syaorang la dejó en la cama de nuevo después de lavarle la cara. Estaba muy cansada, todo le dolía. Aún sentía las manos del chico recorrer todo su cuerpo, entrar en lugares que nadie antes había tocado. Se sintió avergonzada, pero por alguna razón no odiaba al chico como debería odiarlo por haberla forzado. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida enseguida.

Al cabo de un rato se volvió a despertar. No, no había sido un sueño. Todo el cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, ya no era virgen... Levantó la cabeza y vio que su opresor no estaba. Estaba sola en esa casucha pequeña. Intentó levantarse, llegar hasta donde pudiese. Se relajó un poco, no tenía que temer si él no estaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta de salida, cerrada sólo con una vuelta de llave.

SAKURA: Qué más da... estoy atada, no puedo escapar así... mhhmm... Eh?

De repente la puerta se le abrió delante de sus narices. Por ahí asomaba de nuevo Syaorang, con cara de sorprendido por encontrarla de pie allí. Se la miró enfurecido y la empujó, tirándola al suelo.

SYAORANG: Así que querías escapar, eh?

SAKURA: No! Además, no puedo!

SYAORANG: Jejeje...

Syaorang se abalanzó sobre ella (que tan sólo lleva una camisa, y nada más debajo, recordad XD). Metió su mano por debajo de la camisa, acariciando sus pechos. Besaba con furia, mordiendo, el cuello de la chica, que se debatía por salir debajo suyo.

SYAORANG: Sshhttt, no te muevas tanto...

El chico cogió con fuerza las manos de Sakura, y con la otra mano libre se posó encima de su vagina. Empezó a frotársela, con fuerza. Entró un par de dedos, hasta que estuvo bien lubricado y pudo entrar en ella. Esa vez la chica no gritó tanto, pero no dejaba de pegar soplidos y chillidos ahogados en su garganta. Syaorang se ponía como una moto al oirla, no podía parar de hacerle el amor.


	2. Prisioner's Passion LOVE

**Antes de empezar a leer:** Este fic está hecho en uno de mis momentos de locura en medio de la clase de filosofía XD Así que ya os podeis imaginar qué sale... Bueno, avisar que contiene escenas no aptas para menores, así que ya estais avisados. Ciao!

Sakura se va a casar pero... Aparece Syaorang y la encierra en una habitación! Abusa de ella tanto como quiere... Cómo acabarÿ

* * *

**_PRISIONER'S PRISON_**

Cuando terminó con ella, la cogió en brazos y la dejó en la bañera, que estaba llena de agua caliente y jabón en burbujas. Se quedó algo extrañada, más en ver la cara de Syaorang.

SAKURA: Qué pasa?

SYAORANG: Vamos, lávate, debes estar muy sudada. Después te daré ropa limpia.

SAKURA: Ah...

Sakura se quedó mucho rato en la ducha. Tanto, que el agua caliente hizo que finalmente se desmayara. Se despertó cuando estaba fuera, otra vez en la habitación, vestida con un bonito vestido de verano largo. Le sorprendió no llevar la cadena puesta, pues hasta en la ducha la llevó.

SAKURA: Qué pasa?

SYAORANG: Iremos a dar una vuelta...

Salieron en coche hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque. Allí Syaorang le cogió la mano a Sakura, con firmeza, pero temblando.

SYAORANG: Por si te me escapas...

SAKURA: (Vaya, está sudando, tanto le cuesta cogerme la mano después de todo? A lo mejor es que yo... no, él sólo lo hace para fastidiarme a mi y a Yukito... Le sentó fatal todo eso...)

Llegaron hasta una pequeña iglesia occidental, muy bonita. Las ventanas, cubiertas por cristales de colores, iluminaban el altar dejándolo mágico. Se acercaron por el pasillo de bancos, allí Syaorang ya la dejó de la mano.

SAKURA: Waaw! Es preciosa! Debe ser maravilloso casarse en un lugar como este, delante de dios, con éste bendeciéndote... El altar es muy lindo! Me encantaría tener una boda de estas... ( Si tan sólo Syaorang fuese el novio... sería perfecto entonces... )

SYAORANG: Así que delante los ojos de dios eh...

Syaorang se abalanzó como la otra vez sobre ella. La tiró delante del altar, poniéndose encima suyo. Empezó a besarle el cuello como siempre, a meterle mano furiosamente, mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos para ver la cara de la chica llorar.

SAKURA: Noo! Aquí no!

SYAORANG: Me encanta cuando me miras así... Sólo entonces sé que es a mi a quien miras...

SAKURA: (Syaorang... puede que sea verdad que me quieres?... No creo... pero si fuese verdad... )

Terminada otra vez la escena, el chico volvió a llevarla a su prisión. La chica estaba adormilada por la droga que le introdujo de nuevo, pero dijo una cosa que hizo enfurecer a Syaorang, el cual lo entendió mal.

SAKURA: Te quiero...

Al cabo de unas hora, por la tarde del mismo día, Sakura volvió en sí recostada en la cama de siempre, con la cadena intacta. Se cogió las rodillas entre los brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellos, llorando silenciosamente. Ya llevaba unos días allí, violada por Syaorang y apartada del resto del mundo. Qué estaría haciendo Yukito? Y Tomoyo? Y su hermano? Se quedó un buen rato en esa posición hasta que notó que la cama se hundía un poco. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los hojos fríos del chico. Parecía enfadado, pero por lo menos no se le abalanzó encima.

SYAORANG: Qué pasa?

SAKURA: Na... nada.

SYAORANG: Tienes una cara espantosa, vamos, ve a lavártela.

SAKURA: Sí...

SYAORANG-Acercándose por detrás a Sakura, cogiéndola por la cintura y susurrándole al oido- Así me gusta... que estés tan submisa...

Sakura se lavó la cara y volvió a la cama, donde el chico había dejado una bandeja de comida.

SYAORANG: Vas a comer por ti sola?

SAKURA: Sí...

SYAORANG: Sabes, ahí afuera se ha montado una buena.

SAKURA: Saben todos que no estoy?

SYAORANG: No, tan sólo la familia. Han dicho a la universidad que estabas enferma... sabes, están bien preocupados...

SAKURA: Y Yukito?

SYAORANG: Ahora me sales con él? Dime una cosa, piensas en él cuando te hago el amor?

SAKURA: ...

SYAORANG: Eso es un "no"? Vaya... que prometida tan infiel...

SAKURA: Eres tú quien me hace serlo!

SYAORANG: Jajaja No me hagas reir. Vamos termina de comer.

Sakura tan sólo comió un poco y dejó lo demás en el plato. Syaorang cocinaba muy bien. Al cabo de un rato el chico se fue a la ducha, dejándola sola. Se asomó debajo de la cama y vio que su bolso estaba ahí, con todas sus cosas dentro. Como seguía oyendo el agua corriendo, decidió cogerlo.

SAKURA: (El móvil aún tiene algo de batería... Qué debo hacer? Él no me quiere, tan sólo me utiliza para su fin... Pero yo no, aunque me trate así, yo... Estoy muy confusa!)

SYAORANG: Qué te crees que haces?

SAKURA: Ahh! Perdona, yo... no nada.

SYAORANG: Así que intentabas llamar... ya veo...

Syaorang volvió otra vez a atacarla, esa vez más enfurecido que nunca. La chica se sintió peor que las otras veces, y al fin se desmayó enseguida. El chico, confuso, la dejó ahí y se volvió a duchar. Estaba muy cabreado, pero no podía pagarlo con ella.

SAKURA: Por qué me haces esto... ?

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo después del beso del chico. Después, se despertó en un coche, sentada al lado de Syaorang.

SAKURA: Dónde me llevas ahora? Y qué droga me has dado esta vez?

SYAORANG: Te llevo a casa, estás libre...

SAKURA: (Por qué pone esa cara tan triste? Y por qué me pongo yo triste? A lo mejor es verdad... él...)

YUKITO: Sakura! Estás bien, oh dios mio! Gracias Syaorang!

SAKURA: Oh Yuki...

SYAORANG: Ves, al final tu novia volvió como dijiste. Ahora os podreis casar de una vez...

SAKURA: (Aunque él no me ame... yo no puedo seguir así, debo decir la verdad. No puedo seguir adelante, tan sólo nos haremos daño todos... ) Yukito, no puedo casarme contigo...

YUKI-SYAORANG: Qué!

YUKITO: Sakura, por qué? Qué ha pasado?

SAKURA: Yo no... mi cuerpo no está en condiciones de hacerlo... porqué...

SYAORANG: Sakura, no!

SAKURA: Mi cuerpo ya no es virgen, ha sido usado! No puedo casarme contigo por esa razón!

Sakura empezó a llorar, con las manos apretando la cara. No podía mirar a Yukito a la cara.

SYAORANG: Fui yo, Yuki! Yo fui quien se llevó a Sakura y abusó de ella! Yo!

SAKURA: (Aunque él no me quiera, ya no puedo hecharme atrás. Ahora tan sólo quiero sentirme abrazada por él... es eso lo que mi corazón buscaba y no entendía... Quiero notar su cuerpo sobre el mio, como en la iglesia...)

SYAORANG: No podía permitir que se casara contigo!

YUKITO: Pero... có... cómo pudi... pudiste? Yo... está bien, no os quiero volver a ver!

Sakura se fue llorando a la azotea de la casa, sola y en plena noche. Lloraba y no podía parar, sus hojos no se lo permitían. Estaba lloviendo, pero le daba igual. Syaorang se puso detrás de ella, calándose los dos hasta los huesos. Silencio.

SAKURA: Necesitaba decir la verdad. Tú me abriste los ojos... ahora sé que a quien quiero es a ti. Pero entiendo que no sientas lo mismo. Yo... tenía que decirlo... sniff... porqué al final se acabaría sabiendo... y... no podía soportarlo... sniff... Ahora sé que tan sólo me utilizaste, pero ...sniff... está bien...

SYAORANG: No estás entendiendo nada, verdad? Crees que si tan sólo quisiera utilizarte te hubiera llevado a una iglesia y te haría hecho el amor allí mismo? Cuando te tenía secuestrada era porqué era la única manera de estar contigo... con Yukito por enmedio tan sólo podía abrazarte amistosamente, y a veces ni eso... Necesitaba algo más...

SAKURA: Tú... me quieres?

Syaorang le dio un beso en los labios, el más tierno de todos los que ya le había dado.

SYAORANG: Te quiero...

SAKURA: Te quiero...

_FIN_


End file.
